


Perchance to Dream

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Married Couple, Original Character(s), Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Oliver falls asleep next to his wife Felicity, and dreams about life if the Gambit never sank. It turns out Oliver and Felicity are engaged in his dream too, so that aspect hasn't changed much. But many things have, his parents are alive as is Tommy. Dig is no longer his best friend, and he's become The Hood. As blissful as this world seems, someone always brings Oliver back to reality.





	

( _Originally via 508 "Invasion" Part 2 of the four show crossover event_ )

Oliver's azure eyes still remain wide open after a night of Team Arrow business. The radio alarm clock shows 2:00AM in bright red text. Felicity's on the edge of sleep as soon as she's pilfered Oliver's Rockets t-shirt and hit the pillow. His gaze moves down her body snuggled contently under the blankets in nothing but his baseball t-shirt, which is much too oversized for her. But according to his wife, it's the comfiest shirt he owns, and it's hers now. Oliver's gaze flickers down to his husky platinum wedding band, lips curling in a soft smile at the thought that it's only been six months, six blissful months of marriage, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"C'mon, Oliver, get to sleep before you have to go to that boring meeting with Councilman Kent in the morning," he thinks to himself.

Felicity murmurs into her pillow, "You know, John and I still think it's weird that you refer to yourself in the third person."

Geez, he said that out loud. Is Felicity's babbling contagious, or is picking up each others' traits a normal part of marriage?

"Sorry, I don't mean to wake you, Honey." Oliver apologizes, glancing at Felicity who's still laying on her stomach.

"Mmm... You didn't. It was the wind." She explains groggily, "It's really howling out there tonight."

His calloused hand slips underneath the comforter and his, well now Felicity's shirt, splaying out over the expanse of her lower back. They've been through so much together. Felicity's mangled skin matches the roughness of his palm. Whistling wind reminds Oliver of his time when his stranded on that goddamned island of purgatory, but Felicity's warm skin, hair scented with a subtle floral shampoo, and even breathing are all reminders that he's safe. They're both safe, and he's home. There's no place he'd rather be. However, considering it's May, Oliver really misses Tommy and his parents. What he wouldn't give for just another minute with all of them. His vision finally succumbs to sleep, seeing nothing but darkness behind his eyes.

* * *

_**Oliver's Dream  
** _

Leaves crinkle under his feet when Oliver's on the last leg of his usual five mile run. His earbuds are pulsing with Ryan Adams' covers of Taylor Swift songs. Making his way past the never-ending trail of massively tall trees, Oliver pops out into the neatly trimmed backyard of his childhood home, Queen Manor. He sprints straight up to his loving fiancee, Felicity. She's already awaiting for his return in a lavish guest bathroom. Felicity's wrapped in only a fluffy, maroon towel, thumbing through pages of _Wired_ magazine.

Pulling his hoodie down, Oliver's mouth tilts in a content, boyish smile as he greets, "Hey."

"Hey." Felicity chimes, looking up from her magazine.

"You look happy. Why..?" His question is interrupted by an ardent, passionate kiss on the mouth. "Um, I'm all sweaty."

"I know." She smiles, brushing her nose against his as his their eyes close, "It's amazing."

"Yeah?" Her fiance asks, chasing her lips.

Felicity replies, sucking on his bottom lip. "Yeah."

On that note, her towel hits the floor with a swoosh of fabric, leaving Felicity beautifully nude to Oliver's mitigated gaze. Licking his lips, he strips down with not a stitch on him in a matter of seconds. She traipses into their large shower with simply a seductive smile, knowing he's fixated on her voluptuous ass. His bare feet pad the floor, joining her immediately. The knobs of the shower squeak loudly, and hot water streams down both their bodies. Oliver thinks Felicity's bodily shiver is a result of much too hot water.

"Want me to turn it down?"

"No, no. Honey, it's fine."

That's not why her body shivered, and the same reason his erection isn't a mere response to morning blood flow. Her butt grazes his member. Felicity smiles up at him, looping her arms around his neck from behind, pressing kisses to his stubbly jaw and throat.

"Felicity." He reprimands with a grunt, elaborating, "We can't. My parents and Thea will be home any minute."

She points out, "Since when has that ever stopped us?"

He shrugs because that is a valid argument. Droplets of water splash off her body when Oliver turns her towards him. Their heartbeats practically in sync as their torsos press against each other. Felicity reaches for her lavender bottle of body wash in the shower caddie when Oliver's hand ensnares her wrist, having done this before, he knows her predictable, yet amazing plan thus far. Momentarily, he shuts off the water with his free hand. Then he squeezes an ample dollop of body wash into his hand. His smooth palm travels errantly down the soft, supple skin of her back -free of scars. Suddenly, his mind flashes to Felicity's back littered with pink and red wounds as he cleans them thoroughly and carefully. How does he even know how to do such a thing? Oliver gasps aloud, pulling her in closer.

"Felicity." he whispers, kissing a pulse point on her neck. It's almost as if Oliver does that to feel that she's real, if all of this is real.

"Oliver, my love, are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just got distracted."

"Ouch." She notes, pulling away slightly, "I won't take that as an insult. What's got you acting so... _Oh!_ "

Her worry is cut off when his hands resume what they're doing, sliding all the way down until his palms cup her ass. Felicity whimpers when he bows his head down to kiss, lick, and nip at her collarbone. His long arm extends to grab the bottle of body wash again, lathering another prominent glob in his hands. Soon her torso is just as sudsy as her back, Oliver's hands fixate on her breasts moreso, concentrating on her dusky pink nipples. His hands squeezes at the perfect pressure while his mouth finds her pulse point once more, sucking the skin between his lips until he leaves a very subtle hickey. Felicity's moan ghosts over the crown of his dampened dark blond locks, nails raking against his scalp. She wants, needs more, and so does he. Oliver's hand descends down Felicity's taut tummy, eventually cupping her wet sex.

"Felicity." Oliver repeats, voice laden with a combination of curiosity and desire.

Felicity responds, coupling it with a reverent nod, "Yes."

The dual sensations of his hand caressing her opening so tantalizingly slow and the slickness of her body wash makes her entire being feel like a bundle of electric nerves just waiting to played with. His large hand ensconces one breast when he thrusts his fingers in without warning. A languid moan escapes her lips in surprise. Oliver sets a gentle rapid pace, which nearly sends Felicity hurtling towards the edge until he pulls out before her climax. Felicity's this short of smacking him due to his annoying ways of wanting to drag this out as long as possible, and Oliver is the one who has claimed his family would be home at any minute. His hand rubs right over that slick little pearl, reheating the desire in her quicker than a forest wildfire on a dry day. Her teeth drag over her lower lip intensely as her core pulses emptily. A wave of slick heat courses through Felicity, desperately nearing the pleasure she so desires. When Oliver never relents in his ministrations, despite the burn in his wrist, Felicity sees a flash of white hot stars behind her eyes, muffling a pleasured scream against her fiance's mouth in time. She reflexively bites his lip. However, he doesn't seem to mind one bit. Wetness seeps down to his palm as her thighs quiver. Luckily, Oliver's arm bands around Felicity's waist. Out of pure mischievousness, she does the same to him, pumping his member at an irrevocably slow pace before he succumbs to pleasure much faster than she did.

"God, woman." Oliver sighs heavily in appreciation, "You're gonna be the death of me one of these days."

His mind flashes back to when he was on a snowy mountaintop, being stabbed by R'as al Ghul. Again, Oliver gasps. However, he soon buries that way down in the confines of his mind. Felicity presumes a belated reaction to cumming, yet deep in her bones she knows something's wrong. Felicity doesn't get the chance to ask before Oliver scoops her up into his arms. Her fingers grip his shoulders lazily. Her legs wrap around his lower back just above his ass. Their hips fused together before they set a matched rhythm of hard, deep, staccato thrusts. Skin slaps against skin. Hot water beats down them, egging on the mind-blowing feelings of simply being so connected in every way possible at the moment. He hits an elusive little spot deep in her core as his pelvis grazes her clit. She fights the urge as Oliver's name wants to sneak past her lips uncontrollably. To quell that desire, she nips at the sinewy muscle of his shoulder blade, which triggers Oliver's release as well. An amalgamation of her name rumbles by Felicity's ear. Despite their muscles feeling like Jell-o, they hastily rinse of remains of their excellent morning wake up call. Oliver retrieves his fiance's discarded fluffy maroon towel from the floor, handing it to her before she steps out from behind the shower door, which is blanketed in a thick layer of steam.

Her eyebrows do that crinkly thing when Felicity inquires, "Honey, are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry." Oliver assures, pecking her dampened blonde locks, "I'm fine."

"Does this have anything to do with your father pressuring you to become the CEO of QC?"

Shaking his head, he pulls in her closely, asking formally, "Felicity Megan Smoak, will you marry me?"

"Uh," Felicity giggles, emphasizing a ring on her left hand- a ring that previously belonged to her mother-in-law, "I think I already answered that question _twice_ since your mother wanted to give you her permission before you placed the ring on my finger."

He thinks, "Felicity, my mother does not hate you."

"Pfft." His fiance dismisses, sputtering like a horse, "She'd hate anyone who takes away her 'sweet baby boy'. I've heard all the stories from Samantha when Moira thought you were going to propose to her."

Unfortunately, Oliver didn't have much to refute that claim, but his mother would warm up to Felicity eventually. Right?

* * *

 

"Ollie, Felicity." Thea calls up, warning, "Mom and Dad are home."

Damn it, they get dressed at lightning speed. Thankfully, their walk-in closet when they stay here is just adjacent to the bathroom. Felicity pulls her dripping hair in a messy bun with a large clip, donning a red and white polka dot dress and some charcoal black ballet flats. Oliver throws on a simple white t-shirt, blue jeans, and work boots, toweling off his wet head. Felicity huffs and rolls her eyes, envying her fiance's short hair, which is already almost completely dry.

Thea shouts again louder than time, "Ollie, Felicity!"

"We're right here." Her brother exclaims, matching Thea's volume to a tee.

Moira questions, giving Felicity her patent withering gaze, "And just where the devil have you two been?"

Felicity gulps, an army of fluttering butterflies are threatening to leave her stomach at a moment's notice - or even worse, puke.

"Moira, darling." Robert steps in, winking subtly at the couple, "They're here now, and that's all that matters."

With an expression as if she's smelled bad fish, Moira obliges tersely, "I suppose so."

"C'mon, champ. We need to get to your first tux fitting in an hour. I want to beat traffic." His father announces with a loud clap, tacking on, "Oh and perhaps later we can talk about other things."

Oliver groans, eyes clamping shut, "Dad, I already told you..."

"Oliver Jonas." Moira chides, parenting her son as if he's thirteen - not thirty-one, "Please hear your father out."

Oliver agrees to nothing, remaining silent while his face crumples due to his disgruntlement.

"Jonas." Thea snickers in amusement.

"Shut up." Her big brother teases like when they were children, "Thea Dearden."

Felicity reminds, tugging on the untucked hem of his t-shirt, "Oliver, that's also your mother's middle name."

"Yes." Moira smiles. Felicity didn't know her mother-in-law was capable of that around her, "It is."

He grumbles, "Sorry, Mom."

"That's quite alright." Moira waves off, threatening, "Just don't let it happen again. You two are adults now."

"Hmm." Robert concurs, stroking his snowy white beard, "That's true, and as troubling as you two may be, your mother and I have treasured the years we've had, watching you both grow up into a fine young man and woman. Now C'mon, slugger. Let's go. I've got the Jag all gassed up and ready to go."

On that note, Oliver presses a hasty fleeting kiss to Felicity, sprinting out to the sports car, "I'm driving."

"Not if I beat you there, son." Robert insists, chasing after Oliver, who's already snatched the keys out of his father's hand.

Thea teases, "Watch out for paparazzi and fists with that one, Daddy."

"Ten years ago, Thea." Oliver recalls, noting, "A lot has changed since then."

Oliver nearly barrels into Raisa, who's carrying a large expensive vase with orchids.

"Oops!" He apologizes, easily catching the vase, "Sorry, Raisa."

"Excellent reflexes, Mister Oliver." Raisa believes, cupping his chin, "You're such a good boy."

He smiles at the nanny, who was more like a second mother to him right before he beats his father to the silver Jaguar, despite all the commotion. There's awkward silent tension weighting the living room between Moira and Felicity. The ladies can hear minutes ticking away on a large grandfather clock. The chandelier chimes above as a breeze creeps through the room. The three women hear the rev of the family Jaguar before Thea sandwiches herself between her sister-in-law and mother.

Recognizing the awkwardness, Thea suggests, "So why don't we go try on some dresses for the engagement party?"

"Sounds like a plan." Felicity says, relief washing over her.

Moira pipes up, "I agree."

The three Queens gather upstairs, trying on dresses from various designers. Moira chooses a modest Abigail Shoji look - a grayish blue number with a high neck, which demurely covers her décolletage. It hits just above the knee, has silver plant-like embroidery, and lovely capped sleeves. Thea opts for a slightly edgier ensemble a black Zac Posen dress with lace straps. The skirt of the dress falls away mid-thigh. It's accessorized with a brownish red leather Marc Jacobs jacket. Felicity decides on a deep red Alice & Olivia fitted dress that lays just above the knee. It has a deep V that both Felicity and Oliver like. Granted, it's still modest enough for Moira and Robert's soiree.

"You might wanna cover that," Thea hints in a whisper, sneaking a pallet of concealer to Felicity.

Felicity's flushes pink, immediately aware that Thea has noticed the hickey Oliver left on her neck this morning. That doesn't exactly get Felicity in Moira's good graces, although she pretends not to notice after Felicity stipples the little red mark with makeup.

Changing the subject, the eldest Queen remarks, "You both look lovely."

"Thank you," They say harmoniously.

"And, Thea, my baby girl." Moira tears up, embracing her daughter in a tight hug, "You look so grown up."

"Mom," Thea drags out, complaining, "You'll wrinkle our dresses."

Holding her tighter, her mother mentions, "I don't care."

While Felicity prefers the quiet, casual engagement party that Donna threw them in Vegas, it would be nice to see their other family and friends in Star City too.

Oliver spends most of the morning and afternoon with Robert. They go from Oliver's tux fitting to an empty Papp Stadium, seeing as Robert is the owner of that establishment. The men get to toss a baseball around that was actually used in one of this year's early Spring games. They close out their time together, clinking beers at McGuire's Bar. Oliver bundles up in one of his favorite black peacoats while Robert loosens his tie.

"Son, we need to talk."

"Dad." Oliver sighs, palming his face, "We've been over this before. I don't want to run QC. I wanna get by on my own merit, not by my family name."

"But that's just it, Ollie. Queen Consolidated is a family company, and I'd like for it to stay in the family otherwise it'll go to the other buyer soon, Ray Palmer."

"What about Walter Steele?" Oliver suggests, remembering, "You and Mom seem to be very close with him."

"Your fiance has her own tech conglomerate-"

His son finishes, staring at the huge neon blue Smoak Technologies just a block away from them, "Which she got by working hard on her own terms."

"I will not allow you to waste your life away." Robert pleads, grasping Oliver's arms, "Take the job, son before you get married to that remarkable woman of..."

Both men's ears perk up to the sound of footsteps shuffling from a nearby alley.

A stranger dressed in all black, pointing a loaded gun at them, orders gruffly "Give me your money, watches, and phones."

"This-this was gift from my wife." Robert stutters, shielding his beloved silver Rolex from Moira. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to-"

"Now! Or I'll shoot your asses!" The mugger snaps, cocking the gun.

"Hey!" Oliver threatens in a voice he's never used before, blocking his father from the gunman, "Stay away from him."

"S-son, what are you doing?"

Before Oliver can even react, a thwick of a green arrow knocks the gun out of the criminal's hand, hitting the pavement with a clatter. Another arrow lands right through his chest, narrowly missing Oliver.

Shaking his head, Oliver says, clearly befuddled, "I don't know why I did that."

As he spots a vigilante known as The Hood, doing parkour jumps on rooftops. Oliver has flashes of looking at all scars, holding a green bow, and shooting tennis balls with arrows. A lethal, stoic look in his eyes startles him, but Robert assumes that emotion stems from the recent mugging attempt.

"Ollie, why would you do such a thing?" Robert scolds fiercely, patting his son on the back as they hug, "You could've gotten killed."

"I know, Dad." Oliver apologizes, envisioning brief flashes of the sinking Gambit, "I'm sorry."

"As long as you're safe, son. That's all that matters."

They report the incident to Quentin at SCPD before returning home, immediately informing Moira, Felicity, and Thea of this news. While Quentin doesn't agree with The Hood, who chooses to play God, murderous men like Joe Chill are better off dead. The headlights dim as the Jag comes to a stop at the Queen's four car garage, Upon hearing the engine die down, the girls all race out to Robert and Oliver. Moira hugs Robert, sniffing in the scent of his woodsy, old-fashioned cologne. Thea and Felicity pull Oliver in for a welcomed group hug before his sister breaks away, letting Oliver and Felicity have a necessary private moment.

"Oliver," Felicity whispers. The anxiety and fear in her voices causes it to tremble. It's deep-seated in her heart and mind. Oliver can't imagine what's been going through her head these past couple hours.

"Hey, c'mere, Baby." He utters in a soft, reassuring tone. "I'm here. I'm safe. We're both safe."

"God," She whimpers, taking in noisy breaths, "I thought I lost you."

Her fiance promises, "Never, Baby. I promise."

"Don't you ever think of doing anything that stupid again." Felicity berates with a swat to his arm, dialing back. "It's not like you're The Hood. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

 

The bells of the grandfather clock toll as the hand strikes six.

Thea, who's putting on her earrings, reports, "Hey, everyone. Sara and Tommy just pulled up."

Oliver dons a casual navy suit that brings out his blue eyes - no tie while he escorts his fiance out like a gentleman. The car door falls shut vertically.

"Sara, so good to see you." Felicity greets, noting a new white gold accessory around her neck, "What a beautiful pendant."

"Thanks, Cutie. Tommy got it for me for our five year anniversary." Sara tells her friend, pointing out, "It's a white canary."

Oliver butts in, "That's not all he got you I heard."

"Thanks a lot, Chatty Cathy." Tommy teases, bro-hugging his friend, "We didn't wanna ruin your big day."

"The big day isn't 'til December, Merlyn." Felicity states, "You know that."

Thea insists, "Let's get a quick photo of the two brides-to-be."

Sara quickly adjusts the hem of her gray dress with tasteful cutouts. The blondes hold up their left hands. On Felicity's finger is a three karat Princess cut diamond ring - no cloudiness at all set on a platinum band that previously belonged to Moira. Whereas Sara's finger is adorned with a three karat sapphire cushion cut ring - striking blue and unique, set in platinum that once belonged to Tommy's mother Rebecca. The flash snaps and the guests adjourn to the Queen Manor foyer.

His friend figures, "It's good to see you both. It's been awhile."

"Yup. Six months. What would we do with Skype or Facebook?"

"Sorry, we haven't been back much. Chicago keeps us busy. And with Laurel gone, it's just... not easy coming back home." Sara explains, tears gleaming her eyes, which Tommy wipes away with his sleeve. Her voice breaks, "I'm sorry, I need a moment."

"C'mon, Babe." Tommy rubs her back, ushering her out to the garage again, "Let's get some air."

It's been five years since Laurel's passing when Merlyn Global's building collapsed, although time doesn't make it any easier on Sara. A week after the funeral, Sara turned to a friend for comfort, and her relationship with Tommy sparked from acquaintances to friends, and then rapidly love. Oliver and Felicity take the liberty of checking on their friends, but Tommy wordlessly insists on leaving them be. He holds Sara tightly in his arms as she sobs, threading his fingers through her strawberry blonde tresses. When her breathing evens out, Sara runs upstairs to find the nearest bathroom. Though, her eyes are still red and puffy, Thea and Felicity aid in fixing Sara's makeup before the guests arrive. A few business associates crash the former intimate party among friends. Just before the wait staff brings dinner, promptly at 7:30PM, Samantha is on the arms of her two favorite dates her and Oliver's son, William, and her boyfriend, Christopher Disney, no relation to Walt, but he is a dutiful employee of Felicity's in the IT department.

William greets loudly, running straight into his father's open arms, "Dad, Dad, Dad!"

"Little man, how are you?" His father welcomes, picking his son up for a hug, "How did show-and-tell go today?"

"Awesome, a kid brought his turtle named Crush like in _Finding Nemo_. Felicity, can we watch that together this weekend?"

Felicity obliges, ruffling her stepson's hair, "Of course."

"After you read for an hour," Samantha adds.

Oliver continues, "And do your chores. You know that doesn't stop when you visit me for the weekend."

"That's why you're my favorite, Felicity." William whispers, hanging on his stepmother's shoulder.

His parents inform simultaneously, "We heard that, mister."

"Aw, man." He frowns, sheepishly glancing at his shiny black dress shoes.

"Hey, Buddy." Felicity whispers amongst the crowd, "Mommy and Daddy made sure Grandma Moira put spaghetti on the menu."

"Sweet!" He cheers, finding Raisa with a bowlful all warmed and waiting just for him. "Meatballs, here I come."

"Sweetie, careful not to mess up your nice suit." Samantha warns, knowing she can't easily chase after her son in four inch heels.

Holding Samantha's gold metallic clutch, Christopher chimes in, "Congratulations, you two."

"Thank you, Chris." Oliver obliges, shaking his hand firm. His voice drops to a whisper, "If you hurt my friend and mother of my child, they won't know where to find you."

Felicity piles on, "And you won't have a job at Smoak Tech."

"You guys!" Samantha complains, assuring as she strokes her boyfriend's arm, "They're kidding."

"For the most part." Chris' boss smiles smugly.

"Grab some of the champagne." Oliver offers, "It's going fast."

His fiance adds, "And those bacon wrapped scallops are amazing."

The countless amount of guests at Queen manor fill the once quiet space with occasional chatter and music. When it's finally time for a dance, William is conked out in Samantha's lap. By the time, violins are playing Ray shows up with his beautiful brunette fiance Anna on his arm, laughing at something she's said. Robert, forever being a business man, wedges himself in the couple's private moment.

"Raymond, Anna." Robert brings forth, "I'd like you to meet my dashing son and stunning daughter-in-law."

Anna starts, "Congratulations."

"Felicity, have we met before?" Ray wonders, eyeing her curiously.

"No, I believe we haven't."

"Huh?" He thinks, surmising, "You look a lot like my cousin, Cara."

"Oh, Honey." Anna spies the shrimp cocktail, dragging Ray along with her, "Seafood is calling my name."

* * *

 

The party continues as Oliver and Felicity finish up a dance or rather a sway to the music in each others' arms kind of a move. The song that plays with the DJ is more uptempo, but it scratches to a stop at the awful sound of a piercing shriek. Thea, who wanted to get her feet wet by the pool, was taken but what appeared to be an archer. The guests scatter while family, including Tommy and Sara. Moira's immediate response is to call the police. The ticking of the goddamned grandfather clock feels like it's going as slow as molasses. Clouds roll in quickly, fitting for the night.

Loud sirens approach Queen Manor along with flashing lights. Quentin staggers out of the car. A empty flask smacks against the tiled stone ground leading to the front door. A toothy grin is plastered on his face. His skin is practically all flushed tomato red.

God, why in the Hell did Police Chief Lawton put him duty tonight? As usual, he isn't alone.

"Don't worry," Quentin slurs, laughing like a maniac for no apparent reason, "The Detective and I are on the case."

The detective, yes, although this partner is the complete opposite of his usual one. One major difference is Billy Malone is so vanilla he's whiter than white. His current colleague was about six inches shorter, but more than capable of getting the job done effectively. Had scrawny little Billy Malone been fed up with his superior falling off the wagon constantly?

"Det-Detective, Warmer. Warner." Quentin insists, despite his breath laced with the pungent smell, "I'm fai-ine."

Sara cringes, covering her eyes, "Reason Number 2 as to why we don't come home. I'm so pissed off."

"Sara, he's gonna get back on track soon." Tommy believes, holding her close.

"Sir." Regardless of her stature, she pulls him back gently into the passenger seat, "Get some rest. I really don't wanna report this to Captain Lawton."

"You-You're a good kid, Warmer. I mean, Warner."

Detective Warner walks up, tucking a stray raven curl under the hat of her uniform.

"Let's get straight down to business. I need you to show me exactly where Ms. Queen was taken." Detective Warner insists, following the elder Queens, Tommy, and Sara to the pool area.

Moira pleads, "We just someone to find our baby girl."

Oliver breaks away from the group, leading Felicity by the arm along with him.

"Son, you can't leave the premises - not at a time like this."

"I just need to check on something." Oliver insists.

His mother adds, putting her foot down, "That answer is nowhere near good enough, Oliver."

"I understand. I swear I'll be back in time to tuck in William." Oliver promises, gesturing between Felicity and himself, "We just have to go somewhere."

"Be careful, my sweet boy." Moira bids.

* * *

 

Two doors of the Range Rover slam shut with a snick, and Oliver revs the engine as his ears perk up to the sound of Felicity clicking her seat belt in place.

Felicity's face crumples in confusion, although she's along for the ride, "So where are we going exactly?"

"Your company building."

"Okay." She stretches out the word, needing to know, "You wanna tell me why we're driving to Smoak Tech in the middle of the night when your sister is missing?"

"I just have a feeling that someone there might be able to help us find Thea, and whoever or whatever it is that took her."

Felicity asks, "But why?"

"Do you trust me, Felicity?"

"Of course. I'll always trust you, Oliver. You never given me a reason not to do so." His fiance assures, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand, "I love you."

"I love you too." Comfort washes over him, regardless of those strange flashes, which feel more like memories, this moment just feels right. It feels oddly familiar.

The couple zips to Smoak Tech so fast, streets appear to be like blurry keys on a piano. They pull into Felicity's reserved parking spot, and everything seems normal at first. Generally, at this time of night, the janitors and Curtis would be the only ones left in the place. Strangely, a green light is emitted from an area Curtis told Felicity was under construction due to a recent water main break. Thankfully, Felicity hacks her way through security measures that company guards have recently enabled. Despite that, Oliver still feels the urge to remain covert in this situation. Oliver hears the clack of heels hitting the pavement.

Felicity shoots him another incredulous look, "What? You didn't think you were gonna leave me behind, were you?"

"Just stay close." Oliver requests.

These memories he's been seeing. He never wants Felicity to bare that kind of pain, but Oliver has to find his sister and keep his fiance safe at all costs. They rush down a dimly light hallway to what appears to be a blank wall. Oliver taps the gray wall, hearing more than insulation. He removes the panel with a push of a small button, thanks to Felicity's keen eye (well, with contacts) and his own strength.

Feeling rather impressed, his fiance blurts, "Those salmon ladder workouts have been paying off, mister."

"Honey," He snipes, "Can we talk about this later?"

Crossing her arms at her hips, she demands, "Only if you tell me why we're here."

"I think I know who The Hood is."

"So what?" Felicity peppers him with questions, "We're gonna break into some sort of secret lair of his? And then say, 'Mr. Hood, will you help us find this missing girl'?"

"Basically, that's the plan."

A squeak of disbelief is uttered before she points out, "Honey, I was joking."

"I know." He pauses for a beat, holding out his hand, "You in?"

Sighing, Felicity lets an exasperated sigh, "God, you're lucky I love you."

"Yeah."

With some button pushing, Felicity doesn't even have to try. The secret elevator door whooshes open. They journey down to the supposed level under construction. The doors ding open, and their eyes are met with a feast of technology. These computers and news monitors look like they're S.T.A.R Labs level quality. It's amazing. It's like a full blown crime fighting cave for The Hood.

"Oh my God," His boss gasps, "Curtis, you're working with The Hood."

Curtis is far too busy tinkering with a circuit board, jamming out to some loud beats by Common. Tendrils from his afro bob along with his bright red and black headphones so much so that he pays no mind to Oliver or Felicity in The Hood's lair. A blue eyed brunette appears coyly from the parking garage portion of this pace.

"Well, well. What do we have here," The lady greets still hidden in the shadows, though they pick up on clomping boots. She adopts an angrier tone, "Mister Terrific, look alive!"

Alas, Curtis doesn't even bother to move. Ugh, looks like she'll have to handle this one on her own.

As she comes into the light, shock zaps through Oliver, "Lyla? We thought you were dead after the particle accelerator exploded in Central City three years ago."

"I go by Harbinger now, Mr. Queen." She informs, "And you and your precious fiance aren't supposed to here."

"We need to see The Hood, so what are you gonna do about it, Harbinger?"

A victorious smirk crosses her lips. Without a single sound, Lyla creates a doppelganger of herself.

"Two against two. Seems fair enough. Leave now." Oliver and Felicity stand their ground together. Harbinger warns, "Don't make me do it."

A whir of red hot painful lasers is whirring, readying to strike as soon as she builds up enough energy in the palm of her hand.

"Look. look." Felicity gulps, elaborating nervously, "M-my fiance seems to think The Hood can help with whoever took Oliver's sister."

She chuckles, not backing down. "He doesn't play very well with others."

As Harbinger directs her attack on Oliver. The Hood ziplines down from the the rafters in this cavernous space.

"Harbinger." He orders gruffly with some sort of voice modulator, "Stand down!"

His accomplice protests, "But!"

"Sweetie?" His voice is unexpectedly affectionate.

"Sweetie?" Oliver and Felicity question in unison.

Biting her lip, Harbinger's eyes flicker to The Hood's as she explains, "We're married."

Thinking they're in the clear, Oliver's sense of relief is short-lived when The Hood aims his bow and arrow at them.

"No one can know my secret." The Hood announces. His voice is deadly and laden with a sense of finality that Oliver and Felicity know they can't escape.

"Felicity." Oliver whispers her name like a prayer. She looks at him with a questioning gaze written on her face, "Run."

Hood pulls back the string of his bow until Curtis yells, "Wait, don't kill my boss and her fiance! They're getting married in two months."

As The Hood lowers his bow in annoyance, he approaches the couple. When Oliver finally sees the true identity of this man he's never met. Glimpses of him as his bodyguard, friend, brother, fighting together alongside each other.

Oliver realizes, "John?"

"John, who?" Felicity wonders.

Slowly, the man in the hood decides to reveal himself.

"No, no _no_!" The denial is a strong litany on Harbinger's lips, sighing, "So much for identity concealment."

"Why are you here?" John asks, "And how do you know my name?"

"Maybe, you were friends in another life or something."

Agitated, the vigilante snaps, "What do you want?"

"I need your help to save my sister."

Dig growls, noting, "I work alone."

"Tell that to your wife and my soon-to-be incredibly fired head of Research & Development."

Oliver pleads, "Do you know who took my sister?"

"Get out of here!" Dig shouts, shoving the couple back in the elevator. "After I lost my brother, I decided to right his wrongs to honor his legacy. You two have everything. Don't fuck it up, and don't come back!"

"So we're not gonna listen to him, are we?" Felicity surmises.

"Nope." Her fiance confirms with a pop on the p, "Did you get a look at that map? They know where the kidnapper's holding Thea."

"Ugh, it pains me that you even have to ask." She notes, much to her chagrin, "You know I have a photographic memory. He's got her in a warehouse at 8th and Grand."

"Got it."

"No, Honey, no you don't." Felicity denies, directing his attention, "I almost lost you once tonight, and I won't deal with that again. Let the police or Hell even The Hood handle it. You act like you're some sort of superhero."

"I know I'm not." Oliver understands, remembering what his father always told him, "But Thea's my sister. It's my job to protect her."

"Just promise me you won't get yourself killed." She relents, sending a fearful twinge through her nerves.

"I am going come home straight to you. I am going to take that godawful job at QC, and in two months we will be husband and wife just as soon as I bring Thea home to my mom and dad."

* * *

Oliver drops Felicity off back home, where it's safe. He doesn't know what the Hell he's doing at all, facing off some creepy archer. All he knows is that he must save Thea at any cost. Oliver doesn't tell his parents where's going, but there's something about the way he said goodbye to them. It sounded like it was a permanent goodbye, and worry carved Felicity from the inside out. Although they could do a please-don't-go dance, she recognizes that her fiance is one of the most stubborn men on this entire planet. There is no stopping him when he sets his mind to something. He parks the Ranger Rover just outside the abandoned warehouse.

Seriously, what is it with villains and abandoned warehouses? He hears the giveaway of creaky leather boots on the rooftop. The Hood jumps down with practiced ease. Dig slams Oliver up against the dingy wall, hoping to knock some sense in the naive little rich boy, who all of a sudden thinks he can play hero.

The Hood believes, complete with voice modulator, "You're even stupider than I thought."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've ever heard that one. I thought you only work alone."

"Yeah, I came here to stop you from being a sacrificial lamb."

He smirks, "Aw, you do care about me, man."

"No." The Hood claims, avoiding Oliver's gaze, "I promised Curtis you wouldn't get killed."

The men's ears hone in another set of footsteps approaching them. Another archer in black kevlar and a face mask stands on the opposite end of Oliver and Dig.

He laughs evilly. His voice is distorted and gravelly, "Did you really think I could hear you idiots bickering out here like children?"

"Take your own suggestion." Dig advises, providing cover. "And run, Queen, run!"

He does run, but certainly not in the direction Dig wants him to. Oliver zigzags in the warehouse until he hears Thea's bloodcurdling screams.

"Thea!" Oliver shouts, "I've got you."

"Ollie, help!" She shrieks, hanging and chained to the ceiling like meat in a butcher shop.

This warehouse was a part of their father's old steel mill, and Thea's dangerously close to some sharp and pointy equipment. One wrong move, and she goes splat like a tomato. Yet the evil archer seems to have overlooked something. The conveyor belt is conviently free of debris. Oliver hops on the machinery as if it is a treadmill. He takes a literal leap of faith, breaking Thea's confines with a fire extinguisher.

Her breathing is erratic, "How the Hell did you do all that?"

"It doesn't matter, Thea." Her brother assures, holding her like a koala as he sprints to the entrance, "Let's just go home."

They recognize the clash of metal and arrows going blow for blow. When the siblings reach their escape route, The Hood is down with a throwing star piercing his shoulder, way too close to his choroidal artery.

"John." Oliver yells, "No!"

"You know The Hood?" Thea asks, "How?"

All Dig has the energy to do is grit out a weak, "Go be-"

The weight of Prometheus' boot sounds damn near bone-crunching when it digs in John's chest. The Hood yells out in unbearable pain, gurgling as blood seeps out of his mouth. Prometheus delivers one final harsh kick to The Hood, ensuring he's down for the count permanently.

"I see you've found my little party favor, Mr. Queen."

Frozen in fear, Thea dares to ask, "Who are you? Why are you doing all of this?"

"Some know me as Prometheus." The villain recounts, pulling off his mask because well, he's going to kill the Queens anyway. "My name is William Malone."

"Billy, why?"

Rage infuses him, Billy goes on, "John Diggle was the prize. He took my father's life. I took his. You stole my girlfriend away from me. I took someone you love away from you."

"You delusional psychotic asshole. What are you in elementary school?"

"Silence!" Prometheus demands.

A throwing star cuts through the night air. Luckily, Oliver shields Thea in the nick of time. Such a tiny piece of metal does irrevocable damage. Oliver, while feeling warm, sticky blood gush out near his heart. He collapses on the ground with a heavy thud, blacking in and out of consciousness

"Ollie!" Thea prays while screaming. Tears burn in her eyes. Her hands start compressions over his chest, though they slip on the puddle of blood, begging. "No, Stay with me. Stay with me, Ollie! Ollie!"

* * *

**_Queen Loft (Oliver and Felicity's bedroom)_  
**

 Thea's desperate pleas of "Ollie!" transform into "Oliver, Oliver, Oliver, Honey, wake up!"

Profuse sweat drops coats nearly every inch of Oliver's bare skin as he jolts awake in a panic, immediately sitting up in bed. He finds Felicity's fingers digging into his shoulder blades.

"Felicity, Honey." He grunts as little crescent marks are indented in his chest and shoulders. Panic blazes through him, "Oh, God, did I hurt you?"

Oliver turns on the light on his nightstand, causing Felicity's eye to squeeze shut. He instantly examines Felicity for bruises, scratch marks, or anything else he may have caused. The memory of when he choked his mother due to ramifications from his PTSD still are a weight on his soul.

"Hon." His wife assures, loosening her grip. "I'm fine. You just had a nightmare, and I didn't wanna pour water on you because I didn't want you to remember... you know."

"My mother." Her husband remembers, "I hurt my mother. The last time I-I."

"Shh..." Felicity shushes gently, "That wasn't your fault."

He cries, tears streaming down his face, "But, but t-"

"Hey, no more buts." She insists, reminding. "You're safe. I'm safe. We're home."

"Okay." Oliver nods, trying to control his breathing.

After bringing Oliver a cold rag, careful not to snap it and startle him, his wife asks, "You wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah, but I need to do a couple things."

The radio alarm clock clicks to 3:05AM, and despite how late is. he calls Dig and Thea, just wanting to hear their voices. That sentiment, that need concerns Felicity as her lips fall into a frown, caressing Oliver's slick chest. He pulls Felicity close until her body is draped over him like a blanket. His hands skim over her back, strangely loving the feel of her scars he's committed to memory. He breathes in her scent as the wind continues whistling throughout the early morning. Her legs ensnare his strong thigh as her hands trace his own scars as well. Oliver tells Felicity everything. In response, she peppers his face with kisses. With one final kiss, he sees that dream as a gift and a nightmare all rolled into one. Regardless of all that he's lost, the true reality of his world and the people in it make Oliver feel more at peace than he's ever been before.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
